


Guilty As Charged

by 31eanor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Aurors, Azkaban, Draco Malfoy in Azkaban, F/M, Hogwarts, Magic, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Minor Character Death, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Panic Attacks, Post-War, Self-Harm, Sex, Trials, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/31eanor/pseuds/31eanor
Summary: She arrested him. Draco is in Azkaban on her doing. Yet, he likes her presence. He said so his self. And Hermione is sure her button was done before she arrived. She wonders if Draco Malfoy really was as bad as she first thought
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Victory. Such a misleading word. It brings a false sense of happiness. It makes people forget about the pain leading up to the victory. Of course, people grieve, but not in the same way. People forget about the deaths. The false sense of happiness banishes all the grief they feel. Everyone forgot. Except for Hermione. She never forgot. The pain of seeing others dead before her eyes never left her. When she was awake. When she was asleep. She saw it. Over, and over again as if her own brain was trying to torture her to insanity. Hermione often screamed into her pillow or sank down in the corner of the room if it was all getting too much for her. Harry and Ron tried and failed to get her to see the light, but all she saw was Fred’s dead body on the dusty floor. She saw others as well. Remus. Tonks. Dumbledore. Dobby. Severus. Even sometimes Lavender’s. Lavender was never someone she cared about, but she never hated her so much her death didn’t bother her.

She lay awake in her room staring at the ceiling. It soothed her to look at the ceiling. It was plain and unmoving; something to focus on. Hermione found that her thoughts momentarily drifted away, until they all came screaming back, often worse than before.

“A moment is better than nothing” she would mutter to herself, then sigh.

The door creaked open. Footsteps drew nearer until they stopped just beside her bed. She continued focussing on the ceiling and hoped her visitor would get the message and leave.

“Please get up” The voice was desperate, almost frustrated.

“No” Hermione refused; her voice tough. She squeezed her eyes shut and rolled away from the person.

“You can’t sulk in bed forever”

“I’m not sulking, I just can’t face getting up” She groaned and rolled over to her other side.

“Hermione please. We miss you”

Hermione rubbed her eyes and looked up and Ginny Weasley’s pleading face.

“I can’t” she sighed, trying to think of a way to put her thoughts into words. “The world it’s so different and I can’t _” she paused. “I am too _ I don’t know how to explain. I’ve tried telling Harry and Ron and you but it’s hard.”

“I understand” Ginny sat down beside her. She smiled weakly and took Hermione’s hand in hers.

“People keep saying that, but _ but it’s so complex what I feel that no one can” she rolled back onto her back and once more looked up at the ceiling.

She hated the way people looked at her when she tried to explain. She hated the way people looked at her. As if she were so fragile, she would shatter. No one treated her like a human. That was the main reason she retreated to her room. She didn’t feel like she could show any emotion in the presence of people anymore. And Ginny was looking at her in exactly that way.

“I may not know exactly what you are going through, but I know that you aren’t feeling yourself. I completely understand why. Ever since _ ever since Fred died, I haven’t felt myself, even with the celebrations still going, but Hermione _” She paused.

Hermione tore her eyes away and looked at Ginny.

“I haven’t lay in bed for four months. You haven’t showered in three” she cocked her head to the side. “All you’ve done is lie in your own filth and study”

She only meant to help, but Hermione could feel anger bubbling with in her.

“I need to finish my schoolwork so that I can work towards being Minister. It’s only eight months until my eighth year is finished and then I will get out of bed. I’ve already done four, and if I carry on, I can finish in minimal time. Look - I started my school year as soon as the war was over, and it has done me good. It’s great to be doing work. Please let me do this.”

“I can’t let you do it. Every day that passes, you become even more un-healthy. You are driving yourself crazy” Ginny’s voice wavered as she said this.

“You are barely even skin and bones, and _ well, we’ve noticed that you are becoming somewhat OCD”

Hermione vigorously shook her head.

“I am not OCD Ginny” she sighed and looked out the window.

The sun shone brightly, right in the centre of the sky, indicating it was around midday.

“I worry that if you stay in this routine you will develop very serious OCD. Every morning you rub the spines of your books in a certain order, you walk four laps around your room every night before you sleep, and we are beginning to notice more.” Ginny struggled to get the words out. As she spoke, she avoided Hermione’s gaze.

Hermione refused to say anything. She rested her head on her pillow.

Her mattress shifted as Ginny left the room only a few minutes later.

Later that day, her door creaked open yet again. Since her conversation with Ginny, she’d barely moved. Only to go to the toilet and walk her four laps. It was late for someone to be entering her room. They all knew she slept early, and tonight was no different.

She sat up and searched for her wand on her bedside table, fumbling in the dark.

“Lumos” she muttered under her breathe. A faint glow cast across the room.

Kreacher – an old house elf – stood in the doorway. His skin hung from his face and his nose was long. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

“You is to attend a dinner party tonight at ten” he mumbled. “Kreacher is told that it is important so wear your best clothing and wash”

Hermione nodded but said nothing.

“Thought this day would never come I thought. The day the Mudblood washes” he sniggered. He walked slowly down the hallway mumbling quietly to himself.

Hermione checked to make sure he was gone. Then she undressed and wrapped herself in a towel. Shivering slightly, she walked across the hall to a small bathroom. It had a toilet, a sink, and a shower but nothing else. Grimmauld Place was very minimal in decoration. She turned the tap on and stepped into the scalding water.

She lowered herself onto the floor and let the water hit at her back. She watched as condensation spread across the glass. Her long bushy hair clung to her face, but she left it there. Changing her routine was torture for her. Even if it was important, she was reluctant to do it. The water was quite soothing. She sat for a while, enjoying the water spread around her body.

Finally, she stepped out of the shower. She felt clean and warm. It felt nice. She decided to do it more often, to incorporate it into her day. A mirror hung above the sink, cracked and dirty. Hermione stepped in front of it and watched her reflection. Her hair had grown to around her hips. She immediately hated the way it looked. Ginny was right about her being skin and bones. Her bones jutted out and her skin barely covered it.

Deep inside of her, she could feel anger, rising up. In the spur of the moment, she ran to her room and grabbed a pair of scissors.

Still in her towel she marched to the bathroom and began hacking at her hair. Curls fell to the floor around her feet as she cut away more and more. By the time she finished her hair came just to her jaw. She meant for it to be longer than it ended up being, but she forgot how curly her hair was. It bounced around her chin, but she liked it. It was nice to have a change.

She swept the loose hair off the floor then went back to her room shaking with cold.

At ten o’clock, she went down to the dining room. The room was large with a grand table in the centre. Chairs surrounded it, each with intricate patterns engraved on the back. Candles floated around her head and cast a dim light across the room. A bowl of untouched fruit sat in the middle of the table.

Nervously, she walked to the table and took a seat, waiting for the rest to join.

No one else entered the room for a few minutes. She fidgeted in the chair and found herself unable to breathe. She had nothing to focus on; nothing to distract her. She could see nothing but Lavender’s death.

_They ran around the corner. The acromantula didn’t stop. It kept scuttling after them. There was a lump in the back of her throat. She gulped and continued running. Ron was holding her hand tight as they ran towards the school, trying to lose the beast. He grimaced as her as the giant spider dodged his spells. Around them, the castle was falling to pieces, and people were dying everywhere._

_They rounded the corner and Harry came to a halt. Hermione peered over his shoulder and saw Fenir Greyback bight someone. She didn't know who, but her instincts kicked in almost instantly._

_“Stupefy” she shouted, pushing past Harry. Greyback was blown into the wall sending a cloud of dust into the air. Hermione coughed into her hand then looked down to see the damage. Lavender Brown lay sprawled across the floor, blood spilling from her neck. There were teeth marks in several other places too. Her eyes began stinging, like tiny little daggers were poking at them. She refused to let the tears come._

_Hermione stepped forward and looked at the girl. It was obvious she was dead, but Hermione kept on hoping. Behind her back, her fingers were crossed, and she held her breath._

_After a couple of minutes, she turned around to face Harry and Ron. Her face was five times paler than it was before, and she felt like she was on a boat in the middle of a storm. She could have been sick on the spot. She walked to join them and they ran instantly, without turning back for one final look._

“Hermione”

Someone had shouted something. She recognised the word.

“Hermione”

The word was repeated.

“Hermione”

The voice was deep. She knew the voice. She knew it from somewhere. 

Cold hands were on her shoulders. She drew away. She could feel someone’s breath against the back of her neck, and someone else’s against her knees.

“Hermione dear are you ok?

Another person she thought. Great, someone else to see this happen to me. 

“Can she hear us?”

“Hermione”

Someone shook her shoulders. 

“I’ll get a glass of water, boys get her out of her trance and Ginny get her a blanket. She’s gone as white as a sheet the poor girl”

“Ok mum”

“Hermione” it was the same voice as before. It was Harry.

“Hermione” he repeated.

She tried to nod her head but couldn’t. She couldn’t move. Her sternum felt as thought it had snapped in half as a sharp pain appeared.

She needed to breath. But – she couldn’t. In. Out. In. Out. She inhaled a large breath and slumped back in her chair.

She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room.

Harry was kneeling at her feet, looking up at her.

She gave him a small smile. He continued watching her. His brow was furrowed.

“I’m fine” she choked the words out. Her voice didn’t sound like her own.

Harry shook his head and grasped her wrist.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. He was tense underneath her hand.

A couple of moments later, Ginny and Molly came bustling in with a blanket and water. She gratefully took the drink and downed it in one gulp. Ginny wrapped the blanket around her shoulders then stepped back.

She sighed.

Mrs Weasley sat beside her and massaged her shoulder gently.

“Mum, the Minister of Magic is here” Bill popped his head through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**August 1998**

“Come dear, let’s take you to your room and get you settled down” Mrs. Weasley said, drawing her arm around Hermione's shoulder.

“Why is the Minister here?” she asked. Her voice was shaking, along with the rest of her body. She sat up straight in her chair and swiped her hair out of her eyes. Sweat was pouring from her forehead.

Her fingers trembled.

“He is here to have dinner with us. That’s why you had to come down” Harry explained.

He wouldn’t look at Hermione. He stared at the floor, fiddling with his wand.

“You look beautiful by the way” he added. His eyes were glistening and small tears were dripping from his nose.

“Nice to be an afterthought” Hermione joked, laughing weakly. Harry didn’t respond.

“You look amazing and _ and your hair suits you” Ginny said. She smiled and placed a bowl of pretzels at the edge of the long table. 

“Thanks” Hermione’s voice was croaky still. She fiddled with her ring, which she wore on her pointer finger, right hand.

Hermione had dressed in a black dress that came just to above her knee, with a thick black belt to stop it looking like a sack. Her shoes were a deep red colour with a small stiletto heel. She hadn’t done much with her appearance, just stuck some clothes on.

“I’m feeling much better now. Do you mind if I stay down for dinner? I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast” Her stomach had been growling at her ever since she regained consciousness.

“Of course, dear, as long as it isn’t too much for you” Mrs. Weasley smiled at her. Hermione nodded her head.

She looked away from everyone. They were all looking at her with that very same face. It wasn’t an unusual thing; Hermione was used to it however she felt as though she shouldn’t have to feel that way.

She didn’t care anymore. She was ready to give up. She hated her life. Loneliness was the main reason. Even being surrounded by people didn’t help. She felt like no one cared or could be bothered with her anymore. Of course, it was just her brain telling her this, it was almost tricking her. She knew she had people; she just didn’t want them there.

The Minister opened the door and stepped in. He frowned when he caught sight of Hermione.

Hermione gasped.

Kingsley Shacklebolt. As Minister of Magic.

She had been avoiding the newspapers for weeks now, especially the sections about the Ministry and the War

“Miss Granger are you quite alright?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Yes” she said quickly. “I didn’t realise you were the Minster”

He nodded his head. “One of the reasons I’m here actually”

He took a seat next to Hermione.

“You see, I have been thinking recently that I should train someone to be Minister, and they will follow in my footsteps. I want to make sure someone like a deatheater for example, doesn’t end up taking over. What do you think?” he asked. He rubbed his chin with his fore finger and thumb.

“I think that is a very good idea. I do not want someone like Lucius Malfoy taking over the country” She gulped, then added "Again"

“Exactly. Well, the reason I’m here today, is to talk to you. I think you could be one of the best people for the position” he leaned towards her so she could hear him over the noise of everyone talking.

Hermione’s heart leaped at the thought.

Kingsley continued talking “You would be constantly by my side, you would go to trials, and you would tell people what to do. Of course, there is more than just that, but they can be explained at a later date. For now, we will train you in those two areas and you can observe what goes on, then we will move on as you progress in your eighth – well, seventh year of school”

“That would be great – however, I have one question. How do I balance work, school and these?” she nodded her head in the direction of the chaos. The tension only several minutes ago had disappeared, and had been replaced by utter happiness.

Everyone was screaming and laughing. People were everywhere, creating a mess. Pretzels were flying through the air, and once on the floor were being stepped on.

“You don’t” he said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

“You should join in, then you don’t have to deal with it”

He made a good point. But she didn’t want to join in, she wanted to be as far away from them as she could be.

“Unless you don’t want to join in, in which case, you just need to laugh at them” he smiled as Ginny smacked Harry on the back of the head.

“Hermione, are you ok?” he asked. 

“Yes” she said quickly, giving him a wan smile.

“If you aren’t, the Ministry will provide you with a therapist” he looked concerned all of a sudden, like he was scared.

The room felt silent. Everyone looked at Hermione.

“So, is it something you would like”

“Yes _ yes that would be helpful” she stuttered.

“Don’t be stupid Hermione, we all know you don’t need therapy” Ron said. He glared at Kingsley.

“Ron – she literally hacked her hair off only an hour ago” Ginny stated, pointing at Hermione.

Hermione nodded weakly in agreement.

“She does not need therapy; she is absolutely fine” Ron’s voice was rising. “She can’t need therapy” His voice wavered and went high.

Hermione cocked her head to the side.

“So - is that a yes or a no?”

“It’s – It’s a yes” her mouth felt dry and her head felt heavy.

Everyone ate in silence, despite Mr and Mrs Weasley’s attempts at starting a conversation. Kingsley talked about the Ministry, and Harry asked a couple of questions. Hermione listened intently, but not much was said that was useful. Starting this job would mean Hermione catching up on the news – something she was reluctant to do. However, this was the biggest job opportunity she would ever get.

For the rest of the evening, she didn’t say anything, or eat anything. No one asked, it wasn’t unusual.

At midnight, she excused herself from the table and dragged her feet up the stairs.

When she got to her room, she stripped and fell on her bed. The ceiling was there to comfort her yet again. She lay and stared at it, still only in her underwear. Her skin prickled slightly because of the chill, but she shook it off.

She fell asleep like that.

_“Harry, where is everyone?” Hermione’s stomach dropped. The grounds were completely empty, except for the dead dark creatures and deatheaters. She swallowed._

_“I don’t know” Harry answered._

_They walked inside of the castle, looking for any sign of life._

_The doors to the great hall were wide open. They peered inside. Everyone was gathered within._

_The Weasley’s were crowded at the opposite end of the room. Some were hugging and some were kneeling on the floor. She couldn’t quite see what was going on._

_She looked to Ron._

_His jaw was set and his hands in fists. He coughed, seemingly trying to hide a small sob. From Ron’s angle, he could see everything. He stepped forward._

_They walked slowly to the end of the hall together, dreading what would come next._

_George stood up to hug Ron, who was still in so much shock he didn’t hug him back._

_Hermione stared at Fred in complete horror. He lay on the floor completely motionless. He wasn’t breathing._

_“Oh god” Hermione breathed._

_His skin was pale and his eyes empty. His body was rigid._

_“Oh my gosh” she breathed._

_Her hand shot up to her mouth as she gave a low sob, until she began screaming._

_Tears flowed down her cheeks. She dropped to her knees._

“Hermione”

A cold hand was shaking her awake.

Her eyes popped open. Her stomach felt empty.

She looked around the room.

George was gripping her arm, his face pale.

“Are you ok?” his voice was raw.

“Yes” she paused for a second then continued. “I’m fine now, but _ it was _ you know _ I dreamed about Fred”

“I know”

George’s eyes were sad, almost empty.

“I’m sorry, I know you hate talking about it”

“It’s fine, you needed me to understand and I do” he relaxed his grip and fell backwards into the small armchair in the corner of her room.

She crawled under her duvet and looked at him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his middle finger and thumb, his eyes closed.

“You’re about the only person” she said.

He nodded.

“No one seems to be sad. I think they are using the victory to push the horrors away” he said.

“I was thinking that too”

“George, do you think this will ever go away” she sighed.

“No” he said bluntly. He sat up in his chair.

“I never think that it will go away. Hermione, you were screaming, you went rigid. I don’t think something like that just disappears one night and from then on everything is dandy”

“Oh” Her heart sank.

“I wish it would, but I just don’t think it will”

“I always knew but now that someone’s said it, it’s too real” she rolled onto her front.

“Well – I should be off to bed” George said. “See you in the morning”

“Night”

George left the room, closing the door behind him.

The room went pitch black.


	3. Chapter 3

**August 1998**

For the next two days, Hermione had read as much as she could about the Ministry of Magic and the world's situation. There was a gradually growing pile of books in the corner of her bedroom, each had been read thoroughly and at least twice. And at the foot of the bed, The Daily Profit's from the past two months were scattered around. All had been read multiple times and paragraphs of significance had either been highlighted or scribbled down in a notebook. 

She picked up her notebook and scanned her notes. Each page was crammed with her loopy writing, and messy diagrams. It was filled with the most important information she could find, and possible subjects that would enter discussions with the other employees. 

She felt certain she was prepared for her job.

She looked up from her notebook as the morning's newspaper appeared on her lap. Beaming, she picked it up and studied the headline. 'Three Muggle's have been murdered off the coast of Bamburgh' 

The front page showed a picture of her.

She frowned and unfolded it, wondering why her picture would be under a headline like that.

_‘Miss Hermione Granger – the famous Harry Potter’s best-friend, his golden girl, his right hand woman or maybe even romantic partner– has agreed to take the new post that the Minister of Magic has just introduced. She will be taking the role of Minster in training, and in some cases acting Minister. She will have many responsibilities in her role, however, some worry she may not be able to handle it after she was spotted having a break down in a coffee shop only a month ago. In this incident, she accidentally smashed a mug, and she sank onto the floor of the café, uncontrollably sobbing. In addition to this she is still at school, repeating her seventh year. Could that distract her from her job? Lets hope not as this is a serious role and her full attention will be needed. So, will this be too much for the young Miss Granger? No. Miss Granger is a wonderful woman, who is the brightest witch of her age and has held that title since she was only eleven years old. That is six whole years, nearly seven as her birthday is on the 19 th of September, not too long away. She has many talents for only seventeen years of age. Probably why the Minister chose her for this important role. _

_Not only this, but she will also be making a lot of money for herself. It is rumoured that the pay will be around four thousand galleons a week and will most likely increase as she improves. No wonder she was quick to accept the offer. That is two hundred and eight thousand galleons a year. Now that is a lot of money for a teenager to be making. And, like I said before, it could increase. But, despite our jealousy, this girl deserves this chance more than the average person after all she has done for the Wizarding World, and without whom, would have meant that you-know-who could not have been defeated. She kept Mr Potter alive and well every year and accompanied him on a trip to find horecruxes, which were destroyed by the Gryffindor Sword. The sword that she figured out would work on them._

_As well as all of this, Miss Granger is receiving a chocolate frog card – along with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley – for her services and bravery. We think that she deserves more than one card, and will probably need one more to fit all of her achievements on it._

_Congratulations Miss Granger._

_Now onto the rebuild of Hogwarts …’_

"So" she said to herself. "Good to know that no one thinks I've murdered those poor muggles"

Then, the excitement of what she had just read suddenly kicked in. Hermione put the paper down and ran out of the room. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open.

“Harry, Ginny, Ron, George, everyone else in this house” she squealed, stumbling as she went.

She ran through the hallway and down the stairs. At the bottom, almost tripping and hitting her head off the corner of a table.

She raced into the living room un aware of the near incident. Everyone was sitting in silence, sipping at coffee or reading a book.

As she entered the room, everyone looked up at her, some annoyed at the disturbance.

Ron frowned.

“Is everything alright?” he asked.

“Is everything alright?” she scoffed, resting against the door frame while catching her breath.

By this point, she was about to jump up and down in excitement.

“Well, is it?” Ron asked, waving his hand around his face for some reason.

“Oh right, yeah, it’s great.” She beamed.

“Well, what’s so great?” Ginny asked.

Hermione sat down on the arm of the chair next to Harry and sighed. Harry took her hand in his. She flung her head back and cackled.

“Well, if you must know I just found out that I make around four thousand galleons a week, and that could increase as my job progresses” she said coolly as if it was nothing, then continued with “I make like two hundred thousand galleons a year. I will also have a lot of responsibilities in this job. You all know I've always wanted to have a busy job. Oh, and also I made the front page, where they talked about how amazing I am”

“Wow that’s amazing” Ginny said, her voice cracking.

Harry chuckled.

Ginny shot him a look.

“I’m guessing it wasn’t Rita Skeeter who wrote that article then, saying how great you are” Harry laughed, shaking his head.

“No, I don’t think it was her. Mainly because I think she is facing charges against what she has been writing but also the fact that there is minimal talk of my love life and who I am currently having sex with” Hermione said plainly. She ran her hand through her hair.

“Yeah, but Hermione, you literally aren’t fucking anyone. There is nothing to talk about in the love department so for all we know it could have been Rita Skeeter” Ginny said. She stuck her tongue out at Hermione in a childish way. 

She laughed.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ginny.

“So, I may not have a love interest but so what, I’m about to be one of the richest people in the Wizarding World” Hermione cocked her head to the side and smirked. 

A couple of weeks later, Hermione was walking down a street just off Diagonally, when she noticed someone slip down a dark alley. She watched the silhouette carefully, but they didn’t move into the light. They weren't doing anything suspicious, but her gut told her something was wrong. She narrowed her eyes and shuffled forward, trying to get a better view.

“Probably some random potion ingredient dealer” she said to herself, turning away.

They weren't a big threat, anyway, there were bigger problem's at hand. Like all of the deatheaters still roaming the streets, attacking civilians. The Ministry were trying to cover it over and dial it down, but when Hermione went through the newspaper's she noticed the lack of people being arrested, and the ridiculous amount of attacks still going on. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and set up her occlumency walls, determined not to break down - again.

She stopped outside a small clothing shop, with women’s suits in the window. The sign read open.

She opened the door and stepped inside.

The building was small and crammed with suit jackets and suit pants. It was warm and cosy with a roaring fire behind the counter. No one was in the shop, not even the owner. She skimmed her eyes over all the clothes she could see and headed to the corner. There was a light grey suit with salmon lining. She admired it and looked at the tag. It was in her size, but way too expensive. She examined it once more then took it off the rail. She would try it on and then decide whether to buy it. After all, in a week and a half she will have made four thousand galleons. In half a year, she would be able to afford a small home and if she saved for longer, she would be able to afford a large home. Therefore, buying a suit worth a couple of hundred galleons was barely a stretch in the long run. She gnawed at her lip as she thought about what to do.

She tried it on.

It fit perfectly, much to her disappointment. If it didn’t fit, then the decision would be made for her, but now she had the option if buying it. It was killing her trying to decide. It had always been one of her main flaws, her indecisiveness. She would spend hours in toy shops as a child, trying to decide which toy she wanted, or what book she wanted. Often, her parents would get sick of waiting and buy her whatever she wanted. And that was why she had three copies of 'The Wind in the Willows'. The same book, different covers. She read them all. Hermione liked to think it was a way of familiarising herself with the book, but really it was the different illustrations in each she liked. And of course the story, but to read that she only needed one.

Minutes later and she was still posing in the mirror. That was until she heard a scream from outside of the shop.

Her whole body went cold, and yet she slid the curtain open and raced for the door. A cry for help couldn't be ignored, even if it wasn't her job to deal with it.

She blew the door off its hinges and dashed out into the street. Opening the door would have wasted time.

A man with slicked back blonde hair was standing with a young witch and wand point. Hermione couldn’t quite see who the attacker was; his back was turned. Even if she could see who it was, she would probably have no idea who it was anyway. But, she could see that he was muscly and tall, someone she would never be able to catch single handed. He wore a sweeping black cloak and black lace-up shoes. He was breathing heavily and his arm was shaking slightly. It was as if he was nervous, or maybe even reluctant.

“Ministry of Magic” she shouted instinctively. She was drawing nearer to the man. Her insides were churning.

“Put your wand down and let the girl go” she said slowly and quietly.

Her voice was confident and steady, unlike herself. Her arm was threatening to give way she heightened her wand. Her knuckles were going white purely from the intense grip she held her wand with.

The man bolted as soon as she said this.

The young lady stumbled backwards into the arms of her friends. Tears were streaming down her face, but she was relatively calm for just nearly being murdered.

“Everyone move” she shouted, already on the tail of the attacker. He already had a large head start, but it didn’t stop her. She was relatively quick. Especially since she was in heels, and she hadn’t exercised in months. Everyone for a thirty meter radius pressed themselves to the walls of the shops to give her room.

The group of girls were shouting thank you, but Hermione couldn’t stop to talk back to them. She didn’t even turn around.

She chased him through crowds of curious people, constantly firing spells at him. He never turned or fired back, he just dodged them. The fact he didn’t fall was phenomenal with the speed they were going at.

She was growing frustrated.

“Petrificus Totalus” she hollered. It hit him in the foot, and he immediately went rigid, falling face down onto the floor. Sweat was dripping from her forehead and she was incredibly hot as she came to an immediate stop at his side.

Exhausted, she doubled over and placed her hands on her knees.

Once she levelled her breathing, she knelt beside the person. And, with the help of a stranger, the attacker was rolled on to his back.

The people who were watching gasped.

“Draco Malfoy why am I not surprised?” she said through gritted teeth and shaking her head at the man. She studied his face for a moment. All of the boyishness had disappeared. His jaw just out and his cheeks were hollow. He was dangerously thin. His lips were pale and his eyes empty. He looked dead, and not just because he was paralyzed, his life was empty. He looked longing. For a moment she felt sorry for him, until she remembered something. 

She took his left arm and pulled up his sleeve. Clear as day was the dark mark. 

She sighed.

“What did you turn into Malfoy?” her tone was almost sad. Her eyes never drew away from the tattoo. “When did you turn from a school bully to a murderer?”


	4. Chapter 4

_‘Hermione Granger now has another achievement to add to her long, long list, because today on the 20 th of August, she arrested Draco Malfoy, a highly dangerous man who was one of You–Know–Who’s biggest supporters and in his sixth year he attempted multiple times to ruthlessly murder Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – one of the most powerful wizards of all time and a great headmaster of Hogwarts. He would have gone ahead with the plan; however, Severus Snape beat him to it. We now learn that Severus had been ordered to kill him, by Dumbledore himself, however it was still murder. It is very unfortunate that Professor Snape of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is also dead, murdered by You-Know-Who. It’s no surprise to us in any way._

_Anyway, back to the main story._

_Ever since that day he has been a wanted person for many criminal offences. His trial will be held in a few weeks – it estimated to be around the of 20 th September. But enough of him because who wants to talk about him, a person worth nothing. Someone who deserves to be forgotten. _

_Now, let’s talk about Miss Granger, the woman of the week – well, the month. It’s certainly been an eventful one for the young woman. The new role as trainee Minister, a chocolate frog card and now this. Wow, well done._

_Now, if you don’t know what we are talking about then continue reading._

_Miss Granger heroically chased after Mr Malfoy, after he held a young witch of only thirteen at wand point. She saved the girl’s life. She chased after him without hesitation, she didn’t even bother to take off her heels. The woman ran a whole mile after him without a moments rest. When she eventually caught him with the spell Petrificus Totalus, she placed protective barriers around the civilians who were standing around watching so they would not be hurt. She truly is a hero, and we will thank her always._

_“I will forever thank Hermione Granger for what she did. I always knew she was an amazing witch, but after seeing what she did today – for me may I add – I know truly that she is my hero. The fact that Miss Granger saved me is amazing, it’s certainly a story. A one that I will forever brag about. She is one of the most famous people in the wizarding world at the minute and I had the pleasure of meeting her and seeing her in action. Thank you” said the young girl who has requested we keep her name private however let us put her picture in the paper, not really sure what’s going on there but never mind._

_Now, I know this story is a gripping one, but we sadly do not know the end as it is still happening at current time._

_Buy the paper tomorrow to find out more.’_

Hermione strode down the street, Draco Malfoy floating in front of her, completely unconscious. Barriers had been placed out, so she had space to walk, and behind them, hundreds of people were shouting and screaming her name. She waved politely at them but kept her eyes ahead of her.

Malfoy’s body was hanging limp. She had reversed the spell, and then immediately stunned him, so his body was less rigid and more relaxed. She then went on to levitate him and carry him down the street where less people would be there in case he regained consciousness.

Her legs felt weak, and her stomach was churning. She had never felt so nervous in her life. Everyone was watching her every move, and it scared her.

Picture after picture was being taken of her. The newspaper was shouting questions at her, all of which she refused to answer. It was all too over whelming for her. Anything could cause her to have a panic attack.

“Hermione” Harry was shouting her name. Her head sprang up.

He was just down the street with a few other aurors, including Ron. They were waving wildly at her and jumping up and down. She waved back, but without all of the enthusiasm. She smiled weakly.

“I can’t believe you single handed caught Malfoy” Harry huffed, pretending to be annoyed, but a smile was playing at his lips. His arms were crossed. He had wanted to catch him since the sixth year, when he started suspecting he was a deatheater. How right he was, and none of them believed him.

“Well, are you really surprised? Tell me Harry, how dead would you be if I wasn’t there with you all of the time?” Hermione asked, cocking her head to the side.

“He’d be pretty dead like” Ron chuckled, punching Harry playfully on the shoulder. Hermione nodded her head in agreement and smiled. She properly smiled. Something she hadn’t done in a very long time.

“Thanks Ron, nice to know you’re on my side” Harry looked at his best-friend through narrowed eyes. Ron shrugged his shoulders. Harry scowled.

“Remember me getting you past the potions in first year, telling you about the basilisk in second year, completely by myself, no help whatsoever, and we can’t forget about me saving you that night from Professor Lupin in thir _” she paused, realising who she was talking about.

“Oh no” Harry breathed, fear flashing across his eyes, knowing what would come next. “Get her inside” He was racing towards Hermione, desperately trying to get there in time.

It was too late. Hermione dropped Malfoy and collapsed to her knees. Her eyes clouded over, and her head did so too. Everything was merging into one, all of the colours swirling around each other. Her sternum felt like it had shattered as a weight appeared there. It was as if an elephant was stepping on her and was not going to move. She pressed her hand against her chest and took in uneven breathes through her nose. Her knees were painful from where they had hit the floor, she could feel the gravel digging into the cuts.

Harry was cradling her in his arms while Ron drew small circles on her back.

But then came the worst part.

_Hermione’s eyes drew away from Fred’s body, and scanned the rest of the hall. She hadn’t realised how many dead bodies she hadn’t noticed when they first entered. There were so many. So many people she once knew. Lavender was being covered by a sheet, and Colin Creevey was limp in his friend’s arms. Her eyes continued to wander. Then, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A flash of pink. Tonks. She swivelled round and gasped. She was also dead. Lying next to her husband, Lupin. Hermione felt like she’s been hit by a bus as she realised her former Professor and his wife were both dead, placed next to each other so they could go together into the afterlife. Then, there was their son, Teddy Lupin. He was parentless, an orphan, and would no doubt be living with Harry. A constant reminder of Lupin, his son. Tears ran down her face and she let out a slow breath. It was way too much to process, all at the same time. Fred, Dobby, Snape, and now Remus and Tonks all in barely a week. It was way too much for her to handle._

“Hermione it’s ok” Harry whispered into her ear “You’re safe now”

She rubbed her eyes and looked up. She looked at the sky, the open sky. She was lying on her back staring upwards.

“I want to go there someday” she said.

“Where?” Ron asked, following her gaze.

“The world, I want to travel the world. I want to see everything that there is to see, I want to read everything there is to read, and then after that I want to find a small country, maybe in Spain, and have a family. Three children max, and when they’ve grown up, I want to move to someplace else with my husband, somewhere exotic and cultural. And we will drink tea on the balcony until we are old and grey. But our love will always excite me, our life will never be boring” she replied, closing her eyes and imagining the life.

“Very detailed” Ron laughed “But it sounds good”

“Why is she telling us all of this?” came a voice.

“We gave her a lot of calming draft” Harry responded, emphasising a lot.

Three weeks later – on the eleventh of September - Hermione officially started work at the Ministry of Magic. After the incident after the capture of Draco Malfoy, they had given her an extra week off to take some time to herself. It hadn’t been as bad as the other one’s by the time she had recovered, but the effects lasted much longer because of the audience she had. Everyone saw, and it was published in the newspapers.

She brushed the suit jacket down, as she admired herself in the mirror. A knock came from behind her against the door frame. She quickly spun around, her face going slightly red.

Harry was leaning against the door frame, grinning.

She shook her head and returned to the mirror, holding her hair out of her face.

“Do you think it would look better if I tied it in a bun?”

“Honestly, Hermione, I have no idea. You look great as you are” Harry replied. He straightened himself up and took a seat on her bed.

“I think it would, and it would look quite professional too. With the short length my hair is now, it’s getting even wilder.” She fiddled with her hair, trying to clip a stray curl in place.

“Is that even possible” Harry laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“I think that your hair is nice, and your suit is nice” Harry said. “Don’t worry about it”

“I’m not worrying about it, just wondering how to make it better” she said. She took a seat next to Harry and smiled at him. “Thank you though, you were and are always nice to me”

“Not as nice as you, you risked everything for me. Your parents are in Australia with no memory of you because of me, and you have never complained”

He ran his hand through his hair and gnawed at his lip.

“Is everything alright? You look nervous” Hermione cocked her head to the side.

“I’m going to propose to Ginny” he said. He stared at his hands avoiding her gaze.

“That’s great Harry, I’m so happy for you” she smiled at him. “You are happy about it too aren’t you”

“Yes, I’ve never been as excited in my whole life and I just defeated Lord Voldemort. But I’m scared she says no. She’s just turned seventeen for heaven’s sake” He sighed and pulled the ring out of his pocket.

Hermione gawped.

It was a whit gold ring with a large square diamond in the centre.

“She will say yes” Hermione promised. “Oh my god, that ring is every girl’s dream ring”

“Oh good, I didn’t think she would like it, but there wasn’t a smaller diamond option and the bigger one looked tacky”

“Bigger one, Harry wow” she breathed, admiring the ring.

“Yeah, there were some bigger one’s but to be completely honest they were so ugly” he said.

Hermione took the ring from his hand and she inspected it, turning it over in her hands.

“So, how are you going to do it?” she asked.

“I’m going to take her to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, the place that I fell deep in love with her. From the moment I met her, I knew she was the one. I may have been eleven and she may have been ten, but from that ten seconds we were together I fell head over heels for that girl, and ever since I’ve somehow fallen even deeper. And I don’t think I’ll ever stop. She is the best things that ever happened to me, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I hope we will live happily ever after, in a small cottage in the North of England, with our children. I want to be there for her always. Always and forever” he was smiling uncontrollably, but clearly trying to conceal it. Not very well.

“I want to hold her hand under the table when we find out she has the job as a quidditch player, and I want to squeeze it in a comforting matter if she fails to get it. I want to hold her in my arms when we sleep at night. And before that I want to kiss her whole body from top to bottom and everywhere there is to kiss”

“Alright alright, I do not need to know what goes on in your bed, but, other than that it’s amazing what you just said” Hermione said, linking his arm. “If you say that she won’t be able to say no”

“Are you sure”

“Yes” Hermione said with great confidence. “And I am also sure that if I don’t leave now, I will be late for my first day, and that would not be a great first impression would it now”

She stood up and marched out of the door, feeling a little better than she did before. But only for a split second. Then, the crushing doom came screaming back. And, as expected, ten times worse than before.

Inside of the Ministry was chaotic.

People were rushing around and shouting at each other. Hermione took a deep breath, then set off into the crowds.

People were pushing in front of her and shoving past her. She grimaced and struggled through all of the workers.

Just ahead of her, she spotted Kingsley and made a bee line for him. She seemed to develop a strange power as she shoved people twice her height and size out of the way. It was like in one of the movies where someone would be shoving past a load of people, all in slow mo. With papers flying everywhere, and people going flying, then standing up with askew glasses. It was of course nothing like that, but Hermione hoped she looked that cool. She did not, however, she did trip someone over, so that made her feel proud.

By the time she reached the spot where Kingsley had stood only moments before, she was completely out of breath, and he had moved. She groaned and rubbed the sweat from her head. She was incredibly hot, and the amount of people surrounding her did not help. Now she had to do that again, but first find Kingsley in all of this mess.

“Miss Granger, how wonderful to see you” came a voice from behind her.

She spun around, to be greeted by the Minister.

“Hi” she said, waving at him. He frowned, then shrugged.

“You look a little warm, can I interest you in a glass of water?”

Hermione managed a short nod.

“Well, let’s go then” he began striding away with ease to a hallway just off the main room. Hermione groaned. She stumbled after him.

She looked a mess, with her hair clinging to her face, and her shirt untucking, and going slightly see through from the sweat. As much as she wanted to look her best, the stifling heat of the September heat wave was not going to do that. And, being in a huge crowd of people wasn’t going to help. At least in the winter then you would warm up easily. The one positive thing about large quantities of people in a space too small to fit them all.

Hermione managed quite well with keeping up and prayed it would get a lot easier as she adjusted to her new environment.

“Alright, please take a seat and listen carefully because we don’t have much time until Draco Malfoy’s trial” Kingsley said as she entered his office.

It was large and square and very minimally decorated. There was a huge desk in the centre with dozens of sheets of paper scattered over it. Hermione’s OCD was going crazy. Behind the desk was a black leather swivel chair, and in front of the desk were two black armchairs, both with a white striped pillow placed messily on top. A white round rug was under the desk. There was a couple of plants in one corner for decoration, but that was it. In another corner were a pile of boxes, each labelled. To the right were three doors, one open and showing another office.

Hermione took a seat at the desk.

“Ok” Kingsley said, shuffling some papers. “Where should I start?”

“Right, first, I’ll walk you through today’s plan, and then I’ll answer questions” he said, placing the papers down and looking at Hermione.

“In fifteen minutes at quarter past ten, we have Draco Malfoy’s trial, which will be led by you. I know it’s a lot, but I want to observe and take notes on how you do without help. If it goes terribly, don’t worry, I’ll take over and the Ministry will provide you with a tutor, to help you improve. And also, you caught him, so it’s only fair you get to send him off to Azkaban. Then, after that, at quarter past twelve, we have a meeting to introduce you to everyone and vice versa. At one we have a half an hour brake for lunch. At half one, we have the trial of Rita Skeeter, which I will be running, but you will have a say in. Are you following so far?”

“Yes” Hermione said.

“Good. At three o’clock, we have an interview with the Daily Prophet, and I know you’ve had some bad experiences with them, but you do not need to panic as I will be reading it to make sure there are no inappropriate or personal speculations about you, because you do not need that at the minute. You’ve been the talk of the newspapers at the moment so more rumours that you are with Harry is not something we want. Is it now?”

Hermione shook her head.

“At four o’clock we have our second meeting of the day, and it’s to discuss the rebuild and the staffing of Hogwarts, something I think you will enjoy discussing. And finally, at five o’clock, we go home. Well, you go home, I’m here till ten. Any questions?” he finished.

“How much am I paid?” she asked.

“Just as they said in the newspaper. Four thousand galleons a week. Lots of people think it’s too much, but you are practically doing my job some of the time, so I think it’s a good amount. I get a lot more than you, so to me that’s a small amount to me. I mean, it’s in the job description that you will be acting Minister if I’m unavailable, so like I said earlier, you are doing my job.”

“Ok, how much control over people do I have? Will people know me as their boss?”

“Yes, you will be known as people’s boss. You will be very well respected here. As you should be, you work here just as everyone else does, and you are very high up in the Ministry. You may be in training, but you are doing a very important job” Kingsley answered, beginning to stand up.

“Oh good, I was scared people wouldn’t take orders from me, or know who I am” she said, getting up and heading to the door.

Hermione arrived early to the hearing and took her seat at the judge’s bench. Absent-mindedly, she played with the ring on her right hand, spinning it in circles. She gnawed at her lip and stared at her lap.

People were filing into the room, some dragging their feet behind them and moaning to their friends, and some practically skipping to their seat. They all shared the same expression, however. It was a look of confusion as they passed Hermione. None of them expected to see a young, frail girl with a thin face and bony fingers. They expected to see her around, but not taking a big trial as her first.

Some were muttering to the person they were sitting next to. Hermione could just about hear some of them saying she was too young and too stupid to be up there. That she had no power. That she was weak. Yes, she was physically weak, and mentally weak, but Hermione had no idea why that would affect her work, and she failed to see what concern it was of theirs. She could do this perfectly, but their tiny brains thought that because she was young and thin meant she couldn’t. So, she hadn’t eaten in ages because she couldn’t stomach it, but she did not see that as a reason why she couldn’t do something. She may not have much power at this moment in time, but at the age of eighteen, she had somehow gotten this job, and in less than a week, everyone would know who she was. Their boss.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. Then, she turned to face the seat where Draco Malfoy would sit in less than a minute.

She studied the rest of the room.

There wasn’t much, just like Kingsley’s office. The room was circular, and lining the walls were rows of stands were people could sit. There were only two gaps in them, each for the doors.

She watched them open as four guards brought in a squirming and angry Malfoy.

“Get the fuck off me you fucking idiot, I’ve done nothing wrong” he growled, struggling against there grip.

He paused, then smiled as he saw Hermione. Clearly, he thought that he was getting let off easy because Hermione was running his trial.

“Granger, why am I not surprised?”

“All stand” she shouted, her voice wavering. She ignored Malfoy and took a couple of deep breaths. Everyone rose.

“So, how’s mum and dad?” he sniggered.

“You really do inherit everything don’t you” Hermione snapped back. Malfoy frowned.

“You’re just using your aunt’s insults now. Too stupid to make your own?” Hermione smiled.

Kingsley coughed behind her, signalling that she was going off course.

“Sorry everyone” Hermione apologised. “Now, Mr Malfoy, you are here to try to prove your innocence to the court. We will decide your fate based off your response and what your witnesses have to say”

Malfoy scratched his face as if deep in thought.

“The thing is, I don’t have any witnesses so what are my chances of not going to Azkaban?” he asked. He slumped back in his chair and bit at his fingernails.

“Well, your chances are slim in that case, and your chances aren’t getting any better by you acting like an ar- sorry, when you are creating such a bad impression. If your mood doesn’t improve then we will not be in the slightest way obliged to let you walk free. Is that clear?” Hermione’s voice was rising as she grew frustrated.

“Yeah, I guess” he said.

“Mr Malfoy, you are in a court room, you will treat the people within with great respect, and you will answer my questions, now, this is the last time I will repeat myself; do I make myself clear?” She leaned over and stared intensely at him.

“Yes, I do understand, and I will talk, because believe it or not I do not want to go to jail. Although, it would be fun if someone who worked here would visit me and we would have fantastic sex” he paused, sneering. “But seen as that will never happen, I guess I should ask all the questions you want me to and answer all that you ask. So here is my first one. What are the charges?”

Hermione tensed. She nipped the bridge of her nose and sighed.

“You are being charged with attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore, the near murder of Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley, the supporting of Lord Voldemort, and countless other crimes” Hermione read from a scroll that had been left on the stand.

Malfoy nodded, then ran a hand through his hair.

“Good, now I know what I need to get out of” he nodded again. He rubbed his chin.

“Mr Malfoy do you promise to tell the full truth and only that?” Hermione asked. She eyed him, wondering whether he would tell the truth.

“I promise” he held one hand just above his head and placed his other on his heart. He licked his lips and relaxed his arms.

“Good, now tell me why you were going to kill Albus Dumbledore” Hermione ordered.

He froze, unblinking. He stared straight into Hermione’s eyes, as if he were staring into her soul. She shifted, feeling very uncomfortable. He seemed to be scared, or traumatised. She couldn’t tell, because aside from his eyes, he showed no emotion. He held an impressive poker face, but his eyes were not as intact. There was definitely something painful there, but she couldn’t work out what it was. For a moment she almost felt sorry for him.

“I” he began but stopped immediately.

“Carry on” her voice was croaky and didn’t sound like her own. Her whole body was shaking violently.

He continued to watch her.

“Carry on Mr Malfoy, you took an oath remember”

“I remember, it was literally ten minutes ago” he snapped.

“Well, we’re waiting”

Sniffing, he began talking. “I was fifteen, and I came home from school. My father greeted me at the front door and ushered me into the house. My mum hugged me and whispered into my ear that she was sorry. I didn’t know what she meant of course, I was young and naive, but I was concerned. My father, seemed excited, which was an usual occurrence. My father couldn’t stand it when I was at home, one of the reasons I was at a boarding school. He led me into our dining room, which was filled to the brim of death eaters. I recognised most of them. And the others were obviously deatheaters, I mean, you couldn’t have found a group of people shiftier looking if you tried. He introduced me to the room, and that’s when my Aunty Bella stepped forward and insisted on taking me straight to visit the Dark Lord. She said that she thought I had great potential. I hadn’t even taken off my shoes. I was led there, and he greeted me. He of course agreed with my Aunt. There wasn’t even a trial to see if I was worth the dark mark, he had it on me straight away. He gave me a task right there right then, to kill Dumbledore. I didn’t want to, and I told him that. He would have killed me on the spot if my father hadn’t told him it was just that I was tired. He said that if I disagreed with him again, he’d kill me. So, I was stuck with this task. To kill my own headmaster, someone who’d only ever believed in me.”

All the trauma was gone within seconds, as he began to chuckle. Hermione felt like shooting him. Feeling sorry for him was a big mistake, as now he was back to being himself. An arrogant, remorseless, dick.

Fuming, she stood from the chair, trying to make herself look bigger than she was. She towered over him, trying, and failing to scare him.

“Do you even care what we do with you?” she asked, her voice shaking with rage. “Because I want to let you know that telling us a story like that, looking sad to try and trick us, which worked, then laughing afterwards does not help your case”

He laughed again.

“And I would like to let you know that I can see down your top” he pointed up to Hermione, where one of her buttons had come undone.

Going red, she sank backwards and fastened it. Then, she rose once more.

“Have you no respect” she said. “This man clearly has no manners or any regret. I vote Azkaban”

Hermione spun around and watched as people began raising their hands in agreement. People were nodding in correspondence, making her feel very proud of herself. Overall, she thought she had done quite well. Especially with barely any help. Nearly having a petty argument with the criminal over who’s insults were who’s did make her cringe slightly. But all in all, it went relatively well. In her eyes it did anyway. She only had to do this everyday for the rest of her life. And with worse people than him.

"Guilty as Charged" she shouted. "Fifteen years at least"

The four men removed him from the room.


End file.
